Skylox: The Beginning
by NoePlaysMC
Summary: Ty moves to a new school and meets Adam. They become best friends and later on, a little more. Rated M, things will happen. Young viewers, I will put a warning on the chapters that have 'things'.
1. OCs

**Please send in OCs. Here is da info I need for them.**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pet (not required):**

 **Sibling(s) (not required):**

 **Friends:**

 **Special or magic ability (not required):**

 **My OCs are cray, don't complain.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start

(Ty's POV)

I woke up and checked the alarm clock. it was 4:30 in the morning. "Beat the alarm again," I said lazily. I only just now remembered that it was my first day at Minecraft High. I sighed and got ready. ' _What it everybody hates me, what if they_ _find out my secret_ ' I thought. I shook away the thought and got my clothes ready then I took a shower. When I finished the shower and got dressed it was 4:45. "Wow, record timing," I mumbled. I go my things in my bag went downstairs to watch some TV. I ate breakfast at 5:30 after turning my alarm off. After I ate and brushed my teeth, it was 6:00. I grabbed my bag and started towards the door. My mom came up behind me and offered to drive me to school. I accepted because I'm too lazy to walk. We walk out the door and head to our 2013 white dodge charger. We get in and my mom starts the car. We head off and I end up falling asleep.

-The First Time Skip-

I wake up and look around. We just pulled up at the front of the school. I looked out the window to see a boy sitting out front. He had a amethyst amulet and dark sunglasses. I couldn't quite guess the color of his clothes. It looked a sort of darkish gray.


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming Friends

(Adam's POV)

I look up from my phone a see a new kid getting out of a car. His hair was long for a guy and he had bangs covering his right eye. He had a white V-Neck with black rims, gray pants, purple wristbands, purple shoes that match his wristbands, and black headphones with green squares. I couldn't quite see his eyes from this distance. He starts walking towards the building. I walked up to him. "Need any help getting somewhere?" I ask him. Now that I look at him he's pretty cute. Still can't tell him eye color though. "Ya," he pauses and looks at his schedule. "Room B-3," he tells me. "Cool that's my homeroom," I tell him and start to walk towards the room. He starts to follow but the silence is killing me. "Can I see your schedule?" I ask him. "Sure," he mumbles as he hands me his schedule. Turns out we have all the same classes. "Wow, we have all the same classes," I tell me with a smile on my face. "Cool," he mumbles in response. We get to the class and we are the only ones there not including the teacher. She motions for The boy to go to the front of the class. "Are you Tyler Lox?" She asks him in a quiet tone but loud enough for me to hear. Wait, his last name is Lox, as in the Lox army. "Do you happen to be in the Lox army?" I ask him when he gets back. "Ya, my twin sister and I are the leaders," He tells me. "You have a twin sister?" I ask. "Yep, she takes online classes because she claims she's antisocial," he tells me. "K," I say as students begin to come in. Tyler gets called back to the front of the class. "Students, this is Tyler, he is our new student," She told the class. "Tyler, you can sit next to Adam, Adam please stand," she says. I stand up and Tyler walks over and sit next to me. "So, your name is Adam, just like one of my old friends," Tyler says. "Ya, and I also have another friend named Tyler," I tell him. "You can call me Ty," He responds. I nod and turn to the front of the class to see the teacher passing out tests. When I get my test I almost instantly lose myself in the work **(I don't know anything about highschool soooooo, don't expect good classroom stuff)**. I snapped out of it when I finished the work. I looked up to see no one else had finished. I pretended to still be working while I daydreamed about random stuff. The bell rang and the teacher collected the papers. I go to my locker and was surprised to see that Ty's locker was right next to mine. I head to the next class and Ty follows. We walk into the class and the same things happens except it just work instead of a test. That repeats until lunch. "Wanna sit with my friends and I?" I ask him. "No thanks," he says. He gets his lunch and sits in the corner alone. I wanna sit with him, but, I wanna sit with my friends. I walk over to my friend but I don't sit down. "Sorry guys, can't sit with you today," I tell them. "Why?" One of them ask. "Cuz I wanna sit with my new friend but he's too shy to come over here," I tell them. I walk over to Ty and sit next to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey," he says. "Hi," I responded with a smile. We finish our lunch and walk out. We still had fifteen minuets so we waited in the class. "In this class the teacher doesn't care what you do as long as it's appropriate," I told him. He laughed and I could feel my heart pounding. "That's helpful," he says.

-Le Time Skipz Of Awesomeness- (I'm just to lazy to finish the school part-

(Ty's POV)

I finally got home after walking for like half an hour. I opened my door only to be tackled by my sister. "Hey Taylor," I said. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME TAYLOR!" She screams and runs up to her room. I go to my room and do my homework. By the time I'm done I decide to go downstairs to eat. Once I finish eating I go back upstairs and sleep. The last thing I see is Adams adorable face. Before I have time to question it, I fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Just Another Day With Tay

(Adam's POV) ( two months later)

"Wanna come over to my house tomorrow?" Ty asked. He looked alittle worried about something. "Sure!" I exclaimed in his ear. He seemed to relax. "Yay!" he screamed in my ear. He sounded a little more excited then one should be.

-Time Skipz- (The next morning)

(Ty's POV)

He's coming over today, I can't believe it. "Sally, I'm having a friend over today," I tell my step mom. "What's your friends name?" She asked. I forgot to tell them about Adam. "H-h-h-hi-is-s-s-s, N-name i-is A-adam," I manage to stutter out. "Oh lawdy da feels!" my twin sister, Taylor, shouts from the top of the stairs. I gritted my teeth. "What's that s'post ta mean!" I shout at her. "My little brother has a crush," She taunts. "Ok, one, I'm only younger than you by 8 and a half minuets, and two, I do not Tay!" I yelled at her.

-Le Time Skip- (10 min, at school)

"Hey Adam!" I shouted at my friend. "Ty!" He shouted from the other side. We made our way to the middle to talk. "If your comming over to my house you need to know a few things, one, my twin sister is almost completely insane **(Heck ya I am)** , two, her friends might come over and very few of them are sane, three, my mom will most likely make little comments about you being adorable, and four, some of my old friends might stop by," I tell him. "Wow," He mumbles.

-Le Time Skip 2.0- (At Ty's House)

"Ty!" Tay shouted from her room. "What!" I shouted back. "Where did you put my headphones?!" She asked/shoued. "On your dresser, and your wristbands are next to them!" I shout back at her. "Ok, thanks!" She shouts. "Your welcome!" I shout back. Adam started laughing his adorable laugh. "Oh lawdy da feels!" Tay yells from the top of the stairs. "Tay!" I said in a whiny voice. Adam laughed ever harder. "Is this the guy you wouldn't stop talking about?" She asked, pointing at Adam. I felt my face heat up and I saw Adam blushing. "I-i only t-talked ab-bout him to t-tell S-sally that h-he was c-coming o-over," I stutter out, curse the feels. "Awwww, my little Ty is all grown up," She taunted. "Taylor, I am going to kill you!" I shout at her. "If you kill me, Hillary will tear you to peices," She states. "I'll lock her in the tree house before she gets the chance," I tell her. "Ty, she carries a crowbar with her," She says. Adam just stands there watching us. "you can invite Kaehau over, just, leave me alone," I tell her. She knows I like him. Why does she always act this way. "Ok!" She shouted as she ran back up to her room. Kaehau soon arrived and went up to Tay's room. They kept playing _'She's_ _All That'_ **(If you know this song you are awesome)** at max volume. Adam and I got to talk but then Angel came in. She dropped her bag on the floor and run up to Tay's room. "Adam, if I tell you my secret will you tell me yours?" I ask him. "Sure," He says. " I-i-i-i-i h-h-have a-a crush on-," I was cut off by warm, soft lips on mine. I started to kiss back but then I realized Adam was the only one in the room, what if he zoned out and thought I was the girl he liked and forgot it was me.


	5. Chapter 4: The Crying?

(Adam's POV)

He started to kiss back but stopped. I guess he doesn't like me back. Just as I was about to stop, he wraped his arms around my neck and kissed back. My hands found their way to his hips. "Oh lawdy da feels!" Shouted a girl I've never seen before. Ty quickly pulled away and started crying. "Why Kray-k, why?" he asked at the girl. He sounded so broken and I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. "K, you know he's sensitive!" Tay shouted at the girl. "Sorry, I didn't know he was gonna cry when I snuck up on him kissing this guy!" Kray-k said. "Oh, sorry K," Tay says and she went and calmed down Ty. "Come on Adam," Ty mumbled as he dragged me up the stairs to a room. It was a cozy room that could fit about 6 standing people. "This is my room," He says with a smile. Even though his eyes were red from crying, he was adorable. "So are we a thing?" Ty asks. "Only if you want to be," I tell him. "So then yes," He says with a smile.

 **A/N I'm sorry that this is short but I couldn't find the book that I wrote this in and I couldn't remember what the rest of the chapter was. Sorry again...anyway, please send in OCs for me, I'm hopeless. If I don't get any OCs I can't continue writing...**


	6. Chapter 5: Best Friend and Cages

**One, I found my book! yay! Two, I got an OC! Thank you KPlaysMCPE! yay for those who love this story!**

(Adam's POV)

He made me sit down on his bed. He sat on my lap right before there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asks. "Nikki," A girl says. "Oh, I'm busy," He says. he looks at me with a smirk. The girl walks in anyway (Poor Ty, I really wish I had the guts to write the original but I didn't want to ruin the story, and it was too soon anyway). "Nikki, why don't you ever bother Tay!" He shouts at her, he still manages to stay on my lap. "Well maybe it because i was worried about you and being your best friend, I wanted to check on you," She simply says. I wanted to yell at her but she was his best friend. "Just go away," Ty said to her. He sounded broken again, and the girl noticed it so she left. "Now were was I...Oh ya," he said to himself. He smirked at me again. "Ty we're going to the park, lock your window and don't lock Adam in one of the cages!" Tay shouted from downstairs. "Ok!" Ty shouted back. As soon as Ty heard the door close he turned back to face me. "Wanna go see my pet, he's in a cage out side?" Ty asked. "Sure," I said. I was a little scared because of what Tay said about the cages. Oh well.


End file.
